Opposites
by Frost Fae
Summary: Hinata's a simple girl who has to deal with an oppressive stepfamily. The only thing that keeps her going is the one guy she can't have... Prince Naruto. AU
1. Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Naruto.

A/N: Okay, it's very important to read these author's notes, although this one isn't very pressing. Have fun with the first chapter, people! Oh, and if you want to distribute this piece of writing, then you have to tell me in an email or a review. My email address is in my profile. The whole story isn't going to be in first person mode, just the first two chapters. Just like my story in the Inuyasha category. Enjoy!

Summary: Hinata is a simple girl whose real mother died and whose father dies recently. She has to live with a cruel stepfather and an equally oppressive stepbrother. The only thing that keeps her going is the thought of the one person who's definitely out of her league. Prince Naruto... And here's another twist, even if she managed to get a hold of him, he's hopelessly in love with Princess Sakura, who in turn is in love with his rival half-brother, Prince Sasuke. And to add to all this, Princess Sakura has a commoner in love with _her_ too... a humble yet determined boy named Lee. Oh, and one more thing... Sakura has a rival _sister_ who loves Sasuke also. Sasuke doesn't love anyone... _yet_. Let the mayhem ensue! AU (Alternate Universe)

—

Opposites

Chapter 1

Hinata

—

Hello... I'm Hyuuga Hinata. But of course a simple girl like me doesn't need to live with such formalities. You must be thinking, 'What a polite girl!' Please don't... for you see, what else can a girl like me be but what my owners have made me? Was that confusing? I'm sorry... Let me start from the beginning.

As I said, my name is Hinata and I'm not even a full-fledged teenager to be smothered in all this premature angst. But let me start on as positive a note as I can muster. I am naturally a very pessimistic person, except for when my eyes alight on _him_. But there I go again, digressing... Where was I? Oh yes, a positive note. When I was younger I dwelled in a quaint cottage on the outskirts of the High Leaf Village in which my parents had wed (of course we were still in the Hidden Leaf country). It was a small life, though very fruitful and filled to the brim with happy moments. I was four years old when I first caught a lengthy glimpse of the two resident princes, Naruto and Sasuke. Each very different from each other and yet strangely alike... It was hard to tell which one was stronger, in body, soul _or _mind. On one hand, Naruto had the determination and the strength of the Nine Tails on his side (some people were embittered because of it)... but on the other, Sasuke, his half-brother, the will and skilled prowess of the Uchiha clan on _his_.

Their major difference was that Naruto always seemed to be full of energy, his eyes perpetually burning with an interminable light; and Sasuke... his demeanor was always cool and his voice was empty of the bounce that Naruto's held.

Although I—ever calm, ever shy—would have been more liable to find a kindred spirit in the calm Sasuke, I found myself looking in silent awe at the slighter prince and finally finding courage in his eye. The main thing about me is that my most focal goal is to change myself. And don't think that I'm being pressured by the world to turn into a beautiful blond like Princess Ino or Princess Sakura (although the latter's _forehead _isn't very pretty)... It's a different kind of pressure. A pressure that comes from within and threatens to make me implode at times. I feel that I have to be more—more empowered. I'm a soft-spoken failure most of the time (can you guess who I was studying when I wasn't?) and I wouldn't hurt a fly. That's the most hurtful thing. According to my hateful stepbrother, the strong rule the world. I would like to have those people who have hurt me cowering before my powerful personage—but no, still, even in my anger I can't imagine hurting someone for sport or even for vengeance. It's just not me. But there I go again... deviating from the subject at hand.

I saw the two majestic princes as they walked before us poorer folks' eyes in the annual celebration of the Hokage that used to rule. For now, the world was into monarchy, but I secretly wished for the old Hokage of yore, when the children of the reigning Hokage were not overly held above the heads of others.

But back to my story... I was a small child even then and my mother cradled me in her arms protectively, still enabling me to see my future rulers. I had been expecting to see two fair young men with cropped blond hair and beautifully chiseled features. What I got were two boys, the same age as I was. At that time I was virtually incapable of feeling a strong love—or any other type of love that wasn't strictly platonic at that—but as I gazed upon one still boy, and caught sight of another who could barely _stay _still, I felt a spark in my stomach that I could only explain as 'cooties'. Needless to say I kept my distance when any young boy came across me, but in a few years I had grown out of that stage and I was ready for jealousy.

It was when I was seven that I first noticed that something was wrong with my loving mother. I had stumbled across hushed voices from inside my parents' bedroom and I crouched with my ear pressed flat against the door. I could only pick up a few mismatched words and phrases, but what I heard was enough to make me suspicious. The gist of it was that there was something that my father wanted my mother to reveal to me... I was sufficiently anxious. What could it be? But I was a quiet one, and I didn't go up to my mother with my questions until it was too late for her to give any answers.

I was too young to understand why she was bedridden and why her once beautiful face was pasty and blotchy. Also, her large colourless eyes were now blank. And her long hair was full of tangles that no comb could fix. She died when I was eight. I had finally worked up my courage enough that I could ask her what was wrong... When I ran into her room that fateful morning, a horrible sight greeted me. Her torso was flung over the side of the bed. I called my father and that was the start of my troubles.

When I was nine, my father started associating with a truly wonderful woman, but then, to our dismay, my father was found in a ditch the day after their wedding. Apparently it had been an accident. I wasn't that much of a fool. His black locks were wrung and _his _pale eyes were now vacant. It's funny how both my parents—beautiful people—both died young. While I, the plain girl with the scarily wide eyes and the mousy hair lived on. But I still had my stepmother, who had brown curls and big green eyes—pretty eyes, normal eyes—and was the nicest person I had ever met other than my few friends and late parents. Yes, I did have friends... although I spent more time trying to see Uzumaki Naruto than anything else. But soon the newfound peace was disrupted. How? My stepmother found love.

Don't think I'm heartless... although it _was_ kind of depressing to go through two real parents. She fell in love with a cruel man. But I soon realized that he was the same as me. Along with his son.

They were both from the Hyuuga clan also, with pale all-seeing eyes. They hated me immediately. For they, although obviously having more potential then I could ever have, were part of the lower Branch House, while I was in the Main House. Therefore making me someone that they would have to look up to. Not if they could help it.

Sometimes I wonder why I was poor, but at other intervals I long for those desitute times. For now, I am not poor... I am rich. But more depressing of all is that I was made to move to a fussy house away from my scant friends and in the heart of the High Leaf metropolis. And I was even farther away from my prince because I barely existed. Especially after my stepmother was murdered by an unknown person. Although I think I know who it was... Maybe her 'beloved' spouse? But I wasn't even real to others. Almost no one knew I lived in that house. I was forced to stay in the cellar and do a myriad chores. And not even an ounce of defiance was left in me, because my stepbrother could tell when I was being insolent just by using his Byakugan and having his wide moonlit orbs study mine.

And so it has been... But didn't I mention somewhere that this was where I would discover jealousy? Oh yes... I'm getting there. So, let me find my narrative—

The only thing that kept me going all that time was the thought of the strong-willed prince who had begun to appear in every one of my dreams. And each one was just a variation of the one before it. Naruto bursting through the doors of my home and sweeping me off my feet... Not after making my step-family scrub all the floors, of course. And each time I'd wake from my dreams crying silent tears of happiness. The only times I permitted myself to cry. I thought of it as leaking vomit from my eyes and that kept me in check. I had a weak stomach.

Sometimes I was let out to perform small errands, like taking certain torn clothes (never mine, I wasn't good enough for that small privilege) to the local tailor; or buying assorted groceries, or even sending little messages from my powerful stepfather to the castle where the royal family resided. And every one of the times where I found myself at the entrance to the castle, giving a slip of paper to a maid or manservant, I found a way to catch the prince somehow. Too shy to speak to him, yet too captivated to stray from his path, I found myself catching his eye purposefully every time I came across him.

I loved his spiky, sometimes altogether unruly, golden hair, and his striking visage, and I had looked into his eyes so often and his in mine that he had taken to trying to speak to me. Even more wonderful were the flashes of recognition that I saw in his eyes now. Of course I would always turn away just as his lips parted. I was thirteen (I _am_ thirteen, really), and readily able to have strong feelings for anyone in my opinion, although I wasn't sure about this one.

One day when I again found myself about to enter the castle, I discovered that two girls were visiting. Neither was as old as my stepbrother (he was fifteen years of age) and yet they seemed to be at least a few months older than me. (Even a few months have always made a difference to me and the Hyuuga clan. Just a few days could make the difference of whether you were in the Main House or the Branch house.) But I am very mature-looking and so I felt sure that I could fit in if only I tried... Then I stopped myself. I could never fit in with this royalty... and not because of my status, oh no. Nobility was high enough. Two things stopped me, no three even. The first two were that my 'family' never would have allowed me to go up the social ladder without bringing them with me, which I didn't want to experience; and these kids seemed higher than me. All except Naruto of course. And this wasn't to imply that he was lower than the rest. He was just less proud, although he acted cocky and outspoken to hide this. Maybe I was the only one to notice, I don't know, but it seemed that way. The rest of them acted all high and mighty. I had yet to understand the third reason. Bear with me here...

I peered through a window into what looked like some sort of recreational room very closely, using my Byakugan. You might think that I didn't need to, because of the close proximity, but without it I never would have been able to see clearly, being hidden in shrubbery. By now I was worried... I had already delivered the message. I couldn't afford to be too late. If only I had gone, because the next sight drew a gasp out of me.

The two princesses, Sakura and Ino of the neighbouring village, had golden hair just like Naruto. I couldn't yet bring myself to despise them for their similarities to him. They were all over the black-haired 'cutie' any way... I shuddered in revulsion. That calm, rude boy had made Naruto the brunt of his jokes often enough. Also, he was blatantly mean to both of the princesses, and it was all I could do not to scream at the girls to stop acting so stupid and obsequious. But then I noticed how Naruto was acting... the normally happy and willful Naruto was glaring daggers at an oblivious Sasuke as he continued to brush each girl off. He ogled Sakura every few minutes and all he got for his trouble were a few heartfelt glowers in his general direction. From both girls.

Sasuke blew a small raspberry and smirked, not entirely enjoying the situation, but happy that Naruto had 'got his'. Naruto was head over heels in—no, I can't bring myself to say it... I gasped breathily, causing every head to turn my way. Then, ignoring the calls from behind me, I hurriedly scampered away towards my temporary 'haven'—although it had to be called a hellish sanctuary indeed. As soon as I made it through the front door of my 'home' I was lectured and jeered at and leered at until I just couldn't take it anymore. I emitted this weird choking noise and ran back out of the door. I didn't know that solace would definitely _not_ be found.

As I was fleeing blindly I didn't notice the person walking steadily towards me and my house until I actually collided with them. I looked up and my eyes met a scary sight. Naruto. I turned my eyes down immediately and covered my hair with two hands and then spoke. "Uh... Prince Naruto, I—"

"Have you seen another girl around your age passing through here? I mean, she's kind of plain and weird-looking... I don't know..."

I bowed, but not only because of his stature. I managed to suppress a few tears before I sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Prince. No."

"Oh... well, then... the Royal Messenger is going to each of the prominent houses but this one because I thought I saw the girl running in this direction. Uh... so—oh! Here, take this." He smiled sheepishly and then ran back off, waving with two fingers over his shoulder. I looked at my hands, only just now noticing the small length of parchment that lay there.

"F-father...?" My stepfather had suddenly appeared from the interior of the house.

"There's no need to explain, I was watching you. Good bowing technique. It must come from all of the heavy-duty table wiping that you do, eh?"

I couldn't tell if he was cracking a cruel joke or being completely serious. Either way, he incensed me, as usual, and I grit my teeth but nodded, just as a docile, meek girl like me should have done... but inside my thoughts were racing. Why wasn't he punishing me? Why wasn't he allowing Neji to clobber me in 'sparring practice' as usual? And _why_—_why_ for my first time speaking to the prince did I have to act like that? Why did he have to call me weird and plain?

"Got that?"

"What?" I realized that he had been giving me some sort of instructions and I hurriedly snapped back to attention.

"Listen carefully, Hinata. There's going to be a ball. And you're going whether you want to or not."

"No, no..."

I couldn't face all of that nobility!

"Yes, yes!" He countered, then he shook his head, giving me a disgusted once-over and continued, "But I don't know how an ugly girl like you is going to be able to fit in... Let me see that leaf of paper."

I handed it to him, then he patted me on the shoulder. I _just _managed not to flinch. "It's a costume ball. Wear a mask, do anything. But you're going, and hopefully that Prince Sasuke character will like you."

"P-prince Sasuke?"

He chortled, a very rare sight. "Don't tell me you were hoping to get to know the other one? Let me tell you something..." He beckoned for me to get closer. I could smell his sake-ridden breath. He whispered conspiratorially, "Naruto is obviously in love with Princess Sakura of the next village. You know the one, Low Leaf Village? And Sasuke is more _like _you. He doesn't like Sakura or Ino. In fact, they might just repulse him. So move in for the kill. Your brother and I will be there to talk to the king. But I _will _be watching you."

"Wh-when"—I licked my dry lips—"When is it?"

"Two days from the morrow. So go out right now and find something to make a costume with. I'll give you this much... No more money for I find that you are, without doubt, not to trusted. Afterall, you were brought up that way. From what I understand your first family was thieving and poor." As I attempted to ignore this comment, he laid a very small amount of coins in my hesitantly raised palm and I smiled inwardly. I'd use this money for myself; I'd just find scraps from various places. Now all I had to do was dodge the prince and I'd be fine. But nothing in life ever comes easy, does it?

Just some yards away I bumped into another member of the royal family. It was the other prince. "Have you seen my brother around here?"

I bowed, making sure to keep my head down. "Yes, Prince... but I'm not sure where he went."

"Thank you."

I started to scurry away when he called me back, "Yes...? Prince?"

"You look familiar... are you the brother of this weird girl with large... uh, luminescent eyes?"

"N-no..."

"Why do you keep your head bowed?"

"No reason, Prince..."

"Then look at me." I refused, obviously.

Then he dismissed me with a cold sniff, and I was finally free to rant all I could. I decided to just buy cloths (not clothes, cloths) with the money instead of risking bumping into any more of these frisky royals. No such luck. As I set out to buy the first item on my mental list—a mask, a pretty blue one with wings at each side that would frame my face and wasted away half of my money—I managed to bump into the remaining royals, the two princesses—I think their names were Sakura and Ino?—and they immediately recognized me. I didn't even have enough time to bow my head, or at least push a bit of my hair in front of my eyes.

From the ground, Princess Sakura yelled a triumphant "We've finally got you!" even as she struggled to gather the remains of her dignity and lift herself up.

Ino, who had managed to artfully land, crouched on the ground, instead of crumpling and becoming a tangled heap of pink hair and kimono, like a certain other someone, had finally tired of watching her sister's painfully humiliating attempt to rise from the gravel of the main street beneath them. She impatiently pulled the other princess up and, gracing her with a patronising stare, said, "Look Sakura, you're embarrassing enough with that big forehead of yours, so try not to add to the deplorable package. As if Sasuke could ever like someone like _you_." Even I had to cringe at this remark. People like me easily drift to the background, and even more so in scenes of great disarray, thankfully for me.

Sakura managed a pathetic retort in the form of "Shut up, Ino-pig!" I was actually beginning to feel sorry for her before I remembered her scorn of Prince Naruto.

"Hah! You're such a loser, Forehead-Girl. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful." A feral growl escaped via the lips of the pink-haired girl, and Ino continued, "But of course you would, judging from the weird animal sound that you just made. I hear Prince Sasuke likes long hair too." Saying this, Ino tossed her long blond pony-tail behind her and let the wind catch it in the air.

Sakura gaped and grasped a forelock of her own short hair. "I'm sorry Ino, but I like _my _hair the way it is; long hair gets too much in the way when it comes to the arts of the shinobi. I just bet that Sasuke actually likes reasnoably average to short hair, since he's a pretty dedicated fighter." She didn't seem to believe this much herself and I frowned at their shallowness. However, who was I to feel saddened at this. I had even shorter hair than Sakura and Naruto had called me _plain _and _weird-looking_. I felt a single tear sliding down my cheek, and I was about to turn away from them and make my getaway when—

"Yeah, _right_, and I hear Naruto's a pretty dedicated fighter too. _That _should interest you enough, seeing as the poor freak's pretty much hopelessly in love with you. Looks like you'll be having a bit of competition for him. That girl... whatever her name was."

"Huh. Well, you're wrong in two respects. A) I don't like Naruto. He's an annoying moron who I'm forced to associate with because of his infinitely better half-brother. I feel really sorry for poor Sasuke." The other girl nodded at that and I felt my fists balling of their own accord in anger. "And b) I'm pretty sure that that girl from the window likes Sasuke. I mean, she gave this horrible gasp when she saw us with him. See? Even common folk have good taste in men!"

For once in my life I wanted to shout to the world that I came from proud nobility. I managed to swallow that down though as Ino concurred flightily.

"Yeah, I pretty much agree with you there. She looked like the type of person that's pretty quiet. Just like Sasuke. Nah... I'm pretty sure he likes prettier, more normal girls than _that_. Even you're at least a little above average in the looks department, otherwise I wouldn't let you hang around me all the time."

"Thanks. I think. Hey, wait a sec... That girl! Where did she go?"

By the last part of her reply I had already gathered up my spilled bags (I had dropped them in my frustration) and was on my way out of there. Even if I wanted to speak my mind, at least a little, I wanted to escape from their clutches more. It just wasn't worth it. Plus, I was pretty far behind with my clothing errand and I knew my father would already be getting a bit agitated.

So I set about getting the cheapest, most beautiful cloths I could afford. Blues and purples; deep reds and smoky grays. But I stayed away from pink, the one colour that I loathed. And when I was done, I had nothing.

Now I had to actually make the costume... Needless to say I wasn't very pleased. Gods... Why wasn't there a jutsu for sewing?

—

As I set out to meet my probably annoyed stepfather, I managed to avoid the royals and so wasn't interrupted. For once in my life. Somehow, due to the day's events, I actually couldn't wait to get back, maybe do a few chores, and settle down. I knew now that I would never be able to fit in with the likes of the princesses Ino and Sakura, and certainly not my current subject of infatuation - Prince Naruto, and I walked, my shoulders slumped, and a testy light in my eyes for the rest of the long journey across town towards 'home'. Maybe that was why as I continued to walk along, people gave me a wide berth and as I finally made it to my destination, Neji sent a wan smile my way. Albeit an obnoxious one. What else would he smile at me for?

When I got 'home', I received a bittersweet surprise. My stepfather was hiring the tailor to make a beautiful butterfly costume. The bad news was that I was not exempt from staying at the ball until its very end. _And_ there was a catch to 'enjoying' myself... During the day I had to truss up doubly with makeup. In addition to that, I had to do twice the regular amount of chores. So much for finishing up quickly and sinking back into my small cot in the basement earlier than usual.

It struck me that my stepfather was indeed just making me do chores to spite me, and not, as my kind stepmother had insisted, to build my character. We had servants, and yet they were instructed to only do the small things so as to let me finish up with everything else!

As I shook my head to clear these thoughts—they just made me even more depressed than I usually was and forced me to see the world for it was - a festering cesspit—I proceeded to make a hasty dinner of baked trout, cheese-stuffed mushrooms, truffled crab and meaty odangos (I prided myself on my superior cooking skills; after all, I was taught by my chef-mother before she died); do the dishes afterwards; clean the floors with the rye that stings; look after my brother's hair; do the laundry and, with a little forbidden help from one of the unneeded—and therefore not well-paid—scullery maids (she got caught afterwards and was 'looked after' by the head maid - the one with the whip) cleaned all of the bathrooms.

I was exhausted. I managed to stumble into my small, dirty 'bathroom', which consisted of flaky walls, a rusted over tap that sometimes didn't work, and a bucket. I quickly discarded my clothes—or rags, as they were often called by the unwealthy village boys—and was just able to fit my legs, while standing, into the peeling metal bucket that served as my tub. For ten minutes, maybe more, I turned the stiff handle of the tap, and was finally able to squeeze a few drops of water onto the remains of my old rag. I was happy with that though, as last time I had only managed one drop and had had to use a little bit of improvisation—or, in a rough-put way, a little bit of my own spittle—to have somthing that came close to a proper bath. From a single shelf that had been clumsily nailed on to the wall with my own calloused hands, I picked up the little scrap that I had left of my homemade soap. It was half made of the ancient carbolic soap bar that my mother had used before she died, and half made of some melted sheep fat. Then I washed myself and finally readied myself for bed, just putting on my outfit from this day's work, being too tired to reach into my box and get out one of my other two outfits.

Now you can see how pitiful my life really is, and maybe you can understand my first few statements? I even bore myself, really, but I had to go through all of those introductions, however useless they may seem to you.

I was still heavily worried about the ball that would be held entirely too soon. All that makeup! And having to face all of those people, with their appraising stares, and upturned noses. Even though I knew that none of them would be fully able to do anything to me because of my highly successful stepfather, I was still apprehensive. What was it that the prince had described me as again? Oh yes, plain and weird-looking. Even now as I just saw it as a painful memory, along with many others, I felt a tear slip out from under one of my lids and I shamefully wiped it away. A shinobi never cried. And even if I was a rather bad, self-made one, I still had to follow the rules. But still! All of those people eyeing me and looking for any slip-ups that I might make... It wasn't a pleasant prospect.

Well, as long as I could stay hidden behind the mask for the entire ball I was happy... but what was this I heard about it being customary to take off your mask before royalty?

—

There were still a few hours left until the ball commenced but right now I was in complete turmoil. It was official... I was going to have to take my mask off in _any _of the royals' presence. For a few minutes at least.

Bathing in bath oils for the first time, I couldn't have been more unhappy. It all felt so unnatural, _too_ unnatural, for me. Dressing up like a doll, putting on a mask. But then again, that's what I'd always wanted to do, wasn't it? Put on a mask? Be someone different?

Suddenly I had an idea. Why _couldn't _I be someone else for just one night? Smother my face with so much makeup that no one would recognize the ugly girl underneath? Style my hair in such a way that all the girls would ball their fists with envy, and all the boys would stare at me? And that's when I decided... Tonight, I was going to play the part of the wonder girl. The one everyone aspired to be. And everyone would love me for it.

I began to get ready with renewed zeal. The ball was going to be a night that no one could ever forget. I'd make sure of it.

—

A/N: So how was it? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Naruto. That is all.

A/N: This chapter was so annoying to write, and yet fun at the same time. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first one! Thanks for all the reviews!

—

Opposites

Chapter 2

Naruto

—

Hey, hey! Do I have your attention now? Do I? Well, if I do, let me continue. My name's Naruto. Prince Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Let me give you a little introduction. Short and to the point, kind of like me.

As I said, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm thirteen years old. I have one half-brother and two parents. One of course being a second parent. That one's my mom. Me and my half-brother, Uchiha Sasuke, do _not_get along. At all. He's my rival. There's no brotherly love going on. Or half-brotherly love even. But we _have_ learned to like each other a bit more over the years. Oh, who am I kidding? Enough of this sentiment. When we first met each other at the ages of four, we were on slight speaking terms. In a year or two, we managed to refrain from brushing up on our conversational skills. And over the years, a solid wall of hatred has been steadily building itself in between us. The foundation of the stiff structure being our stubbornness and mainly _my_ determination.

He's the same age as me, and yet he seems more mature. Or at least a hell of a lot more angsty. But let me get to his 'blossoming' personality later. Right now, for once, the spotlight will be on me for a change; whether negative or no, I suppose…

As a child, I was pretty remote. I resorted to causing major havoc on the area around me for lack of anything else to do. By the age of three I was infamous. Even as a baby, I had shown budding signs of exuberance, signs of something that my parents aspired to squash out of me. It wouldn't do to have a royal behaving like a hyper kid, would it? I was tutored, shunned by every other boy or girl for miles. I was lonesome, yet happy... in a way. And Sasuke, that idiot, ruined it all for me. I had grown territorial over the years, and I wasn't prepared for the sudden mishap that tore my family apart.

I was but three years of age when my mother fell to her death from a high precipice in the tallest tower of the Uzumaki castle. Even now her death is a highly talked about mystery, veiled by the circumstances in which it happened. There were many possibilities. Assassination. Plain homicide to be blamed on someone _in_ the family. Suicide, even. This was the option that I would not, could not consider… The next and last one was and is the only one that I will even consider. Maybe it was purely accidental? Whatever the cause, my mother was dead. And nothing could change that.

I was too young to really understand. That is why, even now, I can't bring myself to mourn properly over her death. One thing that I _am_ able to cry over (although I never have and never will) is the fact that my mother was replaced by _her_. _Her_ and her stupid son, who was invading my property... Yes, I was selfish. And no, I gave no thought to the possibility that maybe my new half-brother was still shocked by his father's death. All I paid any heed to was the depressing thought that my sad attempts at attention would all be going down the drain.

And... I was right. But before I can explain this, I must tell you something else. When I was born, I was supposed to be the pride of the entire Uzumaki Empire, but instead I came out of my mother's womb with a full set of baby teeth (including overly-long canines) and red eyes already opened. And, at the back of me was a short plume of something. It was a red-orange type colour, and very beautiful to behold. But, it was still a tail, and its beauty didn't stop my mother from fainting. Finally, when I was two years of age, I went on a rampage. I transformed into the dreaded Nine Tails, a terrible fox demon. There were not more than a dozen casualties, but more than a thousand injuries (shallow and deep). Afterwards I transformed back and lost my obtrusive canines and my tail. Even now, I can't get over my shame and sometimes I feel as if a part of me is still demonic.

They had an ancient priest put a magic seal on me. Then he remade that seal and printed it onto a sheaf of parchment. The scroll is still with me, as well as a tuft of my tail and my baby canines—not attached to me of course. Thanks to Sasuke, my seal has been wearing thin. Now, whenever I experience heightened anger or great feelings of fear or betrayal, my eyes glow red and I can feel a different type of chakra welling within me.

Although I'm very bad at jutsus and my tutor despairs of me, no one can say that I don't have enough stamina.

Now that I've told you this, I'll continue from where I left off.

He completely over-shadowed me... Sasuke that is. He had a respectable lineage. He was from the Uchiha Clan, and he also possessed the Sharingan. This meant that his eyesight, when 'tuned in the right way' could see through attacks and replicate them easily. Although to my delight he had yet to come up with the third weird spoke-type thing to make his Sharingan complete. Everyone was in awe of him, and all the girls swooned when they saw him, even though every day he looks like someone attacked his hair with some sort of crazy jutsu, well in my opinion anyway.

I think there are two main reasons for the hostility between us. One, you'll learn of later, and two, the name of the kingdom. And not the Leaf Kingdom... oh no. The Empire. The _Uzumaki _Empire. Sometimes I state the name so frequently in a day that Sasuke erupts. And he knows that I only do it to incense him. That's why every time his anger shows I gain more satisfaction. After all, he's not allowed to be the heir to the throne, so even if I die or something, one of my stupid cousins will become sovereign. In your face, Sasuke!

Now for the other reason. I think it's a pretty good one on my part, but then again I might be biased. Just a smidgeon, though. I think all I need to say for any moderately intelligent person to understand is: girls.

The first time I had ever seen Ino and Sakura were two years after I met my 'dear' half-brother. I immediately took a liking to the shorter, less pretty one with the big forehead. She intrigued me. Of course my judgment wasn't affected at all by Sakura's shy cuteness... Yes, I am a bit shallow. Anyway... I was intrigued, and yet I couldn't help but notice that she was more than a little interested in Sasuke. Both her and _her_ half-sibling bickered and scratched and hit all they wanted, but Sasuke was still not interested. It angered me to see the two girls, especially Sakura, get so flustered over such an… um… as my second mother would say, 'uncouth' boy.

Under his 'cool' exterior, Sasuke was pretty rough. At least he was and is to me... but that's not the point. Over the years as we each grew and developed in our own special ways (for me it was to get much louder and more 'in-your-face', in a good way of course), different love interests started up. And they were pretty obvious to the public as well as to us and our families. Sakura and Ino practically worshipped Sasuke, who I considered to be nothing short of devil spawn; I was smitten with Sakura, and it seemed that Sasuke loved no one. But it soon became obvious that me and Sakura had other admirers...

For Sakura, it was Rock Lee, a simple peasant who had once run into my bed chambers and screamed, 'I will protect you forever and always, Sakura!' Then he blurted out a small exclamation of surprise and said, 'This isn't Sakura's room!' Then, before I could cuff him, he jumped onto my balcony and ran across different window ledges from there. Instead of Lee, I preferred to call him Thickbrow as his brows were uncannily thick and he was the owner of an ugly mushroom-cut.

But now for _my_ admirer... I noticed her immediately as I saw her handing a slip of paper to a servant. She had midnight-black hair that had long bangs that curved around her small, angular face. The rest of the hair was short, while her eyes were completely pale. Sometimes, when I'm fed up with rebelling against my tiresome tutelage, I actually listen. I remembered her eyes from something that I had read... something about the Byakugan and the Hyuuga Clan...

Anyway, she kept on coming and coming until one day when Sakura and Ino were busy smiling at Sasuke and glaring at me, I saw her head pop up to the front of one of my windows. I also heard her gasp. I wonder what that was all about? I tried to find her and ask her what was wrong, but someone who looked strangely like her answered in the negative when interrogated. I remember all those times when I tried to speak to her, ask her her name... all those times she had turned away.

Although I was loud and often imposing, it was chilling when I felt a familiar flurry in my stomach when I saw her through the window. And where did I recognize the electrical sensation? The current of maybe anxiety? From all the times I looked at Sakura... Could something be coming out inside me at the sight of that quiet, dark girl? I couldn't believe that I was feeling something—whatever it was—for my stalker. I guess I was just happy that at least _someone _made an effort to see me, although she didn't extend that same effort to actually exchange a conversation with me.

Not being the kind of boy who relished in wearing the royal clothes—which consisted of very flowery and scratchy kimonos, I almost screamed with joy at the sky when my parents permitted me to wear a normal tuxedo. I'd never worn one before, but they were being shipped out from remote lands such as the Hidden Oil. They had to be interesting enough.

My parents had cherished the moment in which I wasn't causing any trouble before... I whooped with joy. My mother covered my mouth with a napkin and hoped that the royalty of the area next to ours hadn't noticed anything (we were all sitting down for a tension-filled dinner). I've always had very good hearing and so I could hear the barely audible whisper of, 'I've heard stories about him, but I didn't know he was _this_ uncouth,' that came from the corner of the 'foreign' king's mouth. Well, what do you know? I had used that very same word to describe Sasuke. Now I wanted to scrub my mouth out with soap. His queen inclined her head slightly and I coughed loudly. I was feeling pretty mischievous that day and I said with a frown, 'I just wanted to tell everyone that I have very good hearing.'

My 'mother' stared, my father cleared his throat, and the king and queen looked uncomfortable. Sakura just stared at me admirably. She had obviously known from past experience when you could tell that her parents were speaking badly of someone in public. I beamed and grinned at her. For a moment she looked confused, then she returned the nice gesture and blushed. I was confused for a long moment. Why would she have any reason at all to blush? Then it hit me... she _liked_ me! Or at least, she kind of did. I was ecstatic.

As a plus, I had gathered enough courage to ask Sakura to dance at the ball. Even one dance with her would be enough to block out the vision of Sakura and Ino fawning over Sasuke, and I was pretty grateful for my rising confidence. Then again, when was I ever completely sucked dry of all pride? Never. Not even once. Well, maybe once or twice in very bad situations. So I began to look forward to the dance, which would take place the next day.

The night's agenda went something like this: firstly, there would be a large banquet held to commemorate the lost Hokage. This was an illusion. Everyone knew that the entire thing was being held so that me and Sasuke could study our female suitors that came from nobility. Naturally, commoners were 'cordially'—or let's just say informally—invited to the ball. The public announcement held in the village square was made with a grim countenance by an annoyed member of the 'Royal Servants' group. (Only the best of the worst were allowed to serve royalty.) Secondly, there would be a long toast that made up an event by itself, and thirdly, the real thing would commence. The greeting by the royal sons, the dancing with absolutely _anyone_ who asked...

But now my enthusiasm was restored and, knowing that the peasant that had been stalking me wouldn't be there, (thanks to her bashfulness, and the anger in which the commoners were invited) I leaned back in my chair sleepily and stuck my tongue out at the remaining food on my plate. Then I uncharacteristically winked saucily at the object of my desires, and excused myself.

Obviously, I slept easily that night, with not a single—memorable—dream to be found in my slumber. I couldn't wait for the next day.

—

As I rose from my bed the next morning (or afternoon rather), I let loose a jaw-breaking yawn. Reaching groggily for the outfit that my personal servants had left out the previous day, I slowly pulled on my clothes and fastened my trademark goggles. Then I walked into my in-room bathroom and quickly washed my face. I was now ready for a new day. As I was about to step out of my room and make my way down to the breakfast hall, I noticed another change of clothes on my chest of drawers—one of those many suit-things that were being exported from the Hidden Oil. But why had the servants laid _that _out for me? What use could I possibly have for it? And even if they had just received a stupid order from my uptight stepmother to have me looking 'sharp' for a day, why would they also lay out my usual attire? So that I could change into my suit later on? But for what purpose? I was now feeling very disturbed. Until I remembered… The ball! How could I have forgotten?

I crashed down the stairs, ending up with what felt like a twisted ankle, although it effortlessly healed in less than a minute. Gasping for breath, I managed to hold in my excitement. My nose had easily picked up the scent of ramen—aristocratic-style of course—and my stomach rumbled loudly. Or at least, the rumbling resounded in my ears anyway… I didn't care that it was obviously a bribe or, as my 'mother' would have put it more politely, a'_covenant_'. Whatever the hell that means…

I burst through the doors of the breakfast hall, desperately making the attempt to straighten out my clothes as Sakura's eyes briefly met mine. Needless to say, the look she gave me wasn't very pleasant, although her parents sent me a '_sycophantic_' look, as my 'mother' would say. They were probably trying to make sure I didn't kill them in their beds. To my consternation, the only available seat was the one next to Sasuke who didn't look too pleased himself. At least I had the consolation of making him feel miserable with my presence.

I quickly sat down in the high-backed wooden chair next to Sasuke and made an effort to stay still. I love ramen, and sometimes it's my downfall when it comes to my 'mother'. Sasuke sent me a look of revulsion, mirrored by the expression of Sakura, who sat exactly across from him. On purpose, perhaps? I snuck a look under the table and saw one Sakura's legs just barely touching one of Sasuke's. The irritating boy in question followed my eyes. Immediately, his jaw tensed and he removed his leg, leaving a wide space between him and my pink-haired goddess. She frowned and, moving her leg closer, sent him a silent entreaty. I don't know who kicked her first, me or Sasuke, but at the end of the meal Sasuke got up, sporting two bruises on one shin. I managed to feel a little bad, but back to the beginning. I have a small habit of skipping ahead in stories, I'm just not a very patient person.

So, I was sitting next to Sasuke and we had each just kicked the annoying—oh gods… I just called her of all people annoying—pink-haired girl. We exchanged glances that seemed to say, "Pft… _women_" and then I realized what I had just done. I looked away from him then turned back to shoot him a glare. He seemed to look confused… Oh well, it's Sasuke. I don't care very much.

A servant rang a bell and suddenly a giant silver platter was in the middle of the table. My mouth started watering of its own accord and I looked up to see Ino staring at me with displeasure. I managed to control myself and sat there expectantly, awaiting the food. Another bell was rung and yet another platter was forced onto the poor oaken table. This one smelled strange and I was pretty sure it was going to taste just as strange. Then my father opened his mouth and uttered the words that would ensure that the rest of my day would be a lot less than enjoyable.

"I have decided to experiment with our eating habits. As you all know by now, it is a tradition for the men to sample the food first. But today, in recognition of the old Hokage of yore, we will let the women eat first. In fact, they may have the ramen, which is usually devoured by a few ravenous boys"—he cast a disapproving glance at me—"and the males at the table will have the most feminine treat of them all. Salad."

Something in my mind fizzled, as if on fire, and burned out. Then it popped. I think it was a fuse. "_What? _Is this more royally witty banter? Or are you seriously telling me that I woke up for nothing?" Yep. It was a fuse.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Either stay here and eat this food or leave and go to one of those stupid peasant stands."

Well, as I've said a couple of times, the thing in my mind that popped was a fuse. So, the next thing that came out of my mouth was to be expected. "Fine! I'm leaving! I bet there are some great ramen stands out there!" I could have sworn that I saw a little indecision on Sakura's face. I bet she wanted to come with me, but I ended up storming out of the breakfast hall alone, watched by shocked eyes.

So there I was, stomping out of the giant castle that I called home, when I caught sight of the messed up guy that was obsessed with _my _girl. Thickbrow. Being nice however, I ignored my… '_animosity' (_from what I've heard from my half-mother, this is bad) and called out to him.

"Hey, Thickbrow! How's it going?"

"Things are not faring very well I am afraid. My youthful beauty and spirit are in jeopardy! I fear that the fair Sakura will never want me… It is all because of that stupid fool Sasuke." He quickly and nervously bowed. "I am sorry if I have offended you. I will be on my way."

And with that, he speed-walked by me, and I began to walk in the opposite direction of him, when I suddenly remembered that Thickbrow himself was a peasant! I immediately swiveled around to face the direction that he had been hurrying to and found him gone. It wasn't fair. Why the hell did he have to be so fast? I was faced with a single option. To run after him.

I did just that, calling after him, "Thickbrow! Thickbrow! I need some directions!"

Suddenly he was standing directly in front of me, so that our noses were mere centimeters apart, and that I could see the fine hairs in his bowl cut and well-endowed eyebrows. I immediately recoiled. I mean, what else was to be expected? I knew I wasn't too much of a prize catch myself, but his appearance was pretty repulsive. Plus, I didn't want to stand so close to a _guy_.

"Where do you want to go?" He placed one hand on his hip, jutting his jaw out, and staring at me intensely.

I gaped at him. Was he asking me out? Was he even daring to come on to me? I'd kick his ass first! "Are you coming on to me?"

Now it was his turn to put some distance between us, and for this I let out a relieved sigh. He managed to stutter out a disgusted reply in the negative, for which I was grateful. Then he added, "You asked me for directions remember? Not to be disrespectful to loyalty, but I'm saving the extension of my pheromones for Princess Sakura."

A vein must have showed on my temple, because Thickbrow backed away a little. Resolving to save my temper for Sasuke, I muttered a heartfelt "I need you to show me to the nearest peasant—ramen stand."

"Oh! Well, then you have come to the right place! Such a youthful and enthusiastic tour guide as myself you surely must not have seen before! But first you must do something for me." He paused, his eyes glinting in anticipation. "You must set me up with the fair Sakura-chan!"

I decided to be blunt with the poor, ignorant boy. "Either you show me where the nearest stand is, or I order you to be executed. It's just that simple." Of course my stepmother would never allow me to do so without a good reason, but Thickbrow didn't need to know that.

He blanched. "Right. Yes. Of course, my… excellent lordship. Your youthful beauty is astounding. Please allow me to escort you to the nearest ramen stand, which just happens to be Ichiraku!" Here his perpetual enthusiasm kicked in. "It's excellent! The food is cheap, and there is a variety of ramen to choose from! Miso, pork, beef, vegetable, mixed, etc! Come along!"

I followed Thickbrow as he made his way along the path he had taken earlier and, after rounding a few bends and skirting a few corners, I found myself standing in front of a little piece of heaven. Or as others might have called it—Ichiraku.

Without waiting for a word of thanks, Thickbrow sped off, tearing up the ground he tread on and leaving a path of dirt clouds rising up behind him. I paid no attention though. This was it! The moment I had been waiting for all day—or at least since my own stepmother had basically kicked me out of the castle. And then I realized something.

I had come here without any money. My eyes turned red, but I pushed the anxiety down. Maybe I could use my title to get myself some free ramen.

Inside was an old, jolly-looking man who was wiping off the counter he stood behind. A girl around my age with short, dusky hair was sitting on a stool, slouched over her ramen. I took a seat beside her and grinned jauntily at the owner of the stand.

"You know, since I'm a prince and all, I was wondering if—"

"No," said the owner abruptly, his lips barely moving around a toothpick he was gnawing on. He didn't even bother to look up at me as he continued, saying "I don't do charity cases."

"Charity cases? _Charity _cases? Charity _cases_? _Charity cases? _I could buy this entire stand with a seventh of a week's allowance!" So I didn't even get allowance. He didn't need to know that.

"Whatever, _Prince_. Either buy it, or leave. I don't care very much for arrogance in this stand."

I was about to open my mouth to issue a heated reply, when some yen was tossed in front of me. I turned to the girl sitting beside me, who kept her gaze fixed on her own folded hands. A blush was slowly spreading on her face.

All anger forgotten, I yelled an exuberant "Thanks!" and then turned to the amused man standing before me. "One mixed ramen, please!"

The girl beside me was starting to gather her things, looking panicked. "Um… Here's some money. Keep the change!" She all but threw some yen at the bewildered stand owner.

"Hey, wait, what's your name?" I now felt nothing but curiosity. "When will I see you again? For a peasant, you're pretty noble." I half-heartedly laughed at my own joke.

Without even bothering to answer my first question, the girl said, "You'll see me sooner than you think. But right now I'm late, and I need to take a bath and—and get ready!" Now she walked away from me and out of the stand, but I could still here her muttering to herself nervously. "He's going to kill me! At least I managed to get the bath oils… My first time using them, and it couldn't be for a worse possible event… Maybe I can say that the bath oils cost more than he expected. That could explain the extra money gone!"

As the girl worried her lip, dropping a few of her bags, it became apparent that the owner of the stand had heard her mumbling as well. Giving me the money that the girl had gave me, he motioned for me to pass it to her.

"Hey, girl! Catch!" I yelled, simultaneously throwing the yen at her, even as I slurped up the last bit of my ramen. Hey, I'm good at multitasking.

The girl managed to catch all of the yen without incident, smiling gratefully and picking up all of her things. She then hurried off in the direction of the castle.

I said my goodbyes to the man behind the counter, promising to come back later with triple my fare, and ran off toward the castle, grinning hugely.

Then I stopped. There was something about the girl that was nagging at me… Some feature, facial maybe, that had been following me around everywhere I went… And then I remembered.

Her eyes! The girl that had been stalking me, and yet managing to elude me all at once! I ran back to the stand but, as was to be expected, she had already disappeared. I resumed my return home. But one thought was lingering in my mind.

What had she meant by "I'll see you sooner than you think"?

—

I couldn't help but bask in my own sense of self-satisfaction. When I got back to the castle, I ran into everyone just as they were leaving the dining hall, and everyone of them looked pretty annoyed. Sasuke looked especially annoyed. Not to mention more than a little hungry. I wanted to be considerate, I really did. But I just couldn't stop myself from blurting out my next, entirely untactful words.

"How was the meal? I went to the Ichiraku ramen stand and some free mixed ramen, while all of you guys had some pathetic salad. I hope you enjoyed the _experiment_."

Although I knew I should have felt guilty, my self-worth peaked when Sasuke cursed miserably under his breath and didn't even bother to shoot me one of his infamous—yet incredibly sexy, according to the opinions of many hot and bothered girls—glares. My happiness wasn't even dimmed by the insults that flew out of the mouths of Ino and Sakura.

Even now, just a few minutes before the ball where I knew that Sasuke would overshadow me, especially when it came to affection from Sakura, I was still in an incredibly good mood. I still felt smug, I was all dolled up in a suit and a mask (I hadn't even known it was a masquerade twenty minutes ago), my stalker a) wouldn't have a chance to be here and b) even if she did, she seemed pretty decent, and I was ready to conquer Sakura's heart. All in all, I felt like I was kicking some ass.

I was definitely ready to party.

—

A/N: There, nice and long for you guys. Unfortunately, this author's note is going to be pretty long as well. Guys, guys, guys… Of _course _this is a parody of Cinderella. I'm not going to go with the Grimm fairytale completely, and it's going to branch off a lot. There are a lot of pairings as you guys—hopefully—have noticed. Plus, Hinata's stepfather _wanted _her to go to the ball, and there aren't going to be any fairy godparents. And just so that there won't be any confusion... before the ball, Naruto only felt a strange pity. Almost a yearning for someone who actually liked him. He called Hinata plain and weird looking, remember? And also, he still has large feelings for Sakura. Even though I'm a big fan of Naruto/Hinata pairings, it might not end up as you readers think. I don't even know myself. On that same note, Sakura definitely does **not **like Naruto, not even as a friend. And also, just to address a question which really makes sense, the girls in this story don't wear dresses, because even though it's in the time of princesses and such, only nobility and royalty wear dresses when female (and Hinata is basically a 'noble servant') and then only on special occasions. Just think of the clothes they wear in the manga/anime. And sorry if Naruto's a bit OOC, it's hard to capture him in first-person mode, believe me.

You guys are all so smart! A certain reader figured out something to do with Hinata's eyes that'll play into the story later. Maybe even the next chapter? And just to answer a question, Naruto couldn't recognize Hinata because a) he can be incredibly unobservant, and b) she hid her hair and bent her face down, so that although he saw the resemblance, he only thought of her as a possible sister to the person who had been spying on him. And yes, I did make up the Hidden Oil. There isn't anywhere in the Narutoverse that has suits. Think of it as poetic license.

Please review! The next chapter should be called: 'Of Balls and Masquerades'.


End file.
